


La planta de los dioses

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drugs, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de Skypiea ya nada debería sorprenderlo, al menos en cuanto a tribus y creencias se tratasen. Creía haberlo visto todo, pero sabía que pensar eso en el Grand Line era un error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La planta de los dioses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** One Piece le pertenece a E. Oda-sensei. El libro "Planta de los dioses" de Hofmann.

Luego de _Skypiea_ ya nada debería sorprenderlo, al menos en cuanto a tribus y creencias se tratasen. Creía haberlo visto todo, pero sabía que pensar eso en el Grand Line era un error.

Se acercó con curiosidad hacia el grupo que se encontraba reunido, en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un ritual.

—En nuestras tierras —explicó el nativo, sin mirar al pirata dándole la sensación de que quizás le hablaba al aire—, hace mucho tiempo, los dioses decidieron otorgarnos la planta _sin nombre_ en forma de lluvia.

Fueron Chopper y Robin quienes repararon, apenas se encontraron con la tribu y dicha planta, que era única en su especie. Esa isla era de por sí extraña por donde se la mirase, y no encontraba lo llamativo en esa insulsa planta, cuyo colorido era un simple verde oscuro.

Para el doctor de los Sombreros de paja, sus aparentes propiedades medicinales, eran notables. Poco y nada había conversado con los sanadores de la tribu, pero parecía ser una planta muy venerada en cuanto a su uso.

El cocinero aguardó por las palabras del nativo, dándole una pitada profunda al cigarrillo.

—Para que los guerreros tuviéramos valor, para el deleite de nuestras mujeres, y para la concepción.

—¿Por qué no le pusieron un nombre? —En todo caso, eso era lo más llamativo de dicha planta, que no tuviese un nombre.

El nativo alzó los hombros, con despreocupación:

—Nuestros ancestros no lo hicieron, desconozco la razón, pero no tenemos un nombre. Quizás por respeto, nunca quisimos bautizarla. Sabemos qué es: la presencia materializada de nuestra diosa. No necesitamos más. ¿Para qué un nombre?

El rubio no entendía el punto, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia, ahora su curiosidad le había llevado a reparar en el ritual. Una gran pipa de madera, de un metro de largo y en espiral, dejaba salir el humo por una boquilla.

—¿Sirve para cocinar?

El nativo sonrió:

—Sirve para muchas cosas mundanas, como incluso la fabricación de tela. Para la cocina es una planta muy delicada, es necesario conocer muy bien sus propiedades. Pero hasta incluso sus semillas son comestibles, y el aceite que puede elaborarse es muy útil.

—Interesante.

—Sin embargo, lo más relevante para nosotros, los guerreros, es los poderes sobrenaturales que nos confiere.

Sanji entonces recordó que, apenas habían llegado a la isla, fueron atacados por la tribu, y sí: podía confirmar sin vacilaciones que esos hombres poseían un poder "sobrenatural".

—Hoy más temprano vi que la bebían, ¿por qué la fuman ahora?

—Es la manera correcta para convertirse en un navegante celeste y viajar al cielo de los pobres.

—¿Cielos de los pobre?

—El lugar donde hay alegría.

Sanji enarcó una de sus rizadas cejas, más perdido que al inicio con esa extraña conversación. El nativo pareció notar su desconcierto, y acotó tratando de explicarse:

—La bebida en cambio es para llamar a un guía celestial. Es el mitigador de duelo, nuestro dios de la batalla.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo soltar el cocinero, pensando en la forma posible para hacerse de algunas de esas plantas sagradas y llevársela al Thousand Sunny.

Ahora que existía la posibilidad de usarlas en la cocina, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de aprender y mejorar su arte culinario.

Dio la vuelta dejando al grupo de nativos atrás, le hubiera gustado quedarse un tiempo más y aprender de la cultura, pero debían seguir su camino.

Por supuesto que tanto Sanji como Chopper trabajaron en conjunto para recolectar la mayor cantidad de plantas que dos personas pudiesen cargar. Lograron hallar un lugar en donde parecía crecer como maleza; se dividieron en partes desiguales, porque era Chopper quien mejor podía hacer uso de las propiedades de la planta.

En cuanto a la cocina, Sanji no se puso de inmediato a investigarla, necesitaba estar tranquilo, y así, el tiempo pasó. Fue un día de tormenta, aburrido como pocos, que decidió ver qué uso podía darle.

Esperaba que incluso seca sirviese de algo, porque medio ramillete ya estaba muerto. Recordaba las palabras del nativo, asegurando que era una planta muy delicada.

Se contentó con arrancar un poco las primeras hojas, si las picaba podía servir para condimentar. Llevó un poco a su boca, probando y tratando de encontrarle gusto. Lo tenía, pero no se asemejaba ni al perejil o el orégano. Le faltaba para ser un condimento.

Quizás si la cocinaba, o si tomaba el bulbo o el tallo de la planta. ¿Y si preparaba algo directamente con ella? Se dio por vencido, al final quizás sólo servía para hacer tela y fumarla.

Buscó sus cigarrillos, reparando en que si seguían más tiempo en altamar por el mal clima, se iba a quedar sin tabaco muy pronto. Le quedaba poco menos de un paquete, pero por fortuna contaba con su reserva de tabaco suelto y papelillos. Aun así, todo eso a lo sumo le duraría una semana.

Miró la planta que, colgando de unos clavos puestos en la pared de la cocina junto al horno, parecía estar llamándole con su opaco color, que no perdía incluso estando a punto de secarse por completo.

Alzó los hombros, ¿qué sabor tendría si la fumaba? De por sí recordaba con perfección el particular aroma, tan dulzón, que desprendían mientras la tribu la fumaba; y suponía por eso que el sabor debía ser igual.

Se acercó de nuevo para cortar un poco de toda la planta: el bulbo que asomaba, las hojas, el tallo, la raíz.

Notó que el bulbo estaba demasiado endurecido, así que buscó un cuchillo y un plato para tratar de pulverizarlo o, mejor dicho, dejarlo tan pequeño como las hebras del tabaco.

Fue un trabajo que hizo con extrema sencillez y agrado; armó el cigarro y lo olfateó luego, percibiendo el característico aroma con una diferencia muy sutil, una humedad particular que desprendían los trozos cortados.

Se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió, aspirando con energía y tratando de paladearlo. El humo ingresó en sus pulmones y de inmediato su garganta comenzó a picarle. La tos no se hizo rogar, reconocía que la planta en cuestión tenía un sabor muy atractivo, incluso más que el tabaco, pero tenía ese efecto desagradable. Cuando pudo contener la tos, bebió agua. La segunda pitada no le pareció tan sorpresiva como la primera, la tos en esta ocasión fue ligera. Y ya para la tercera había podido acostumbrarse.

Y si antes se quejaba de que le picaba la garganta, ahora su cuerpo se veía afectado por una estúpida picazón general. No notó nada raro en su entorno, quizás la simple ironía del paso del tiempo: podía jurar haber estado ahí sentado dos segundos, como dos horas. Al menos estaba en lo cierto con lo último, puesto que escuchó la voz de su adorada Nami a lo lejos, avisando que la tormenta había acabado y que era hora de poner en marcha el Sunny.

Recién cuando se levantó de la silla para correr hacia ella con todo su amor, percibió un ligero cambio, una relajación general de todos sus músculos, incluido el cerebro. Se sentía despejado, y todo sonido le llegaba por igual, con la misma intensidad. Podía reparar, como nunca, tanto en el aleteo de las gaviotas, como en las olas de mar y en las voces de cada uno de sus compañeros; en partes separadas, uniéndolas en un complejo "todo". Asimismo podía oír y sentir su propia respiración.

Arqueó las cejas, veía el mundo distinto, acaso ¿había abierto el camino hacia el cielo de los pobres? Pero más significativo aún: ¿Por qué reparaba en esos detalles?

De repente todo pensamiento lo sintió profundo. Sin dejar de lado que podía prestar atención a las indicaciones de Nami.

—Ey, Sanji, ¿cambiaste de marca de cigarrillos? —preguntó alguien, no supo quién porque de golpe ese _todo_ se había unido y le resultaba imposible diferenciar los elementos, como las voces de sus compañeros.

Por fortuna ese embotamiento duró un segundo. El olor dulzón inundó todo el Sunny, y la voz de Sanji se hizo escuchar:

—Me siento algo raro… —fijó la vista en el cielo, el ruido de lo que pareció ser un rayo le erizó la piel.

Lo más llamativo era que no dejaba de sentirse invadido por esa sensación, notaba que las impresiones, en general, eran más intensas. El frío, el viento, la conmoción; el tacto parecía recibir demasiada información.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —Chopper caminó con calma hacia él—¿Te sientes enfermo?

—No —negó con ahínco, mirando desde arriba a su pequeño amigo—, ¡no! ¡¿Qué va?—reiteró con énfasis—me siento bien, ¡nunca en mi vida me sentí tan bien! —La sonrisa ocupaba todo el ancho de su rostro.

—Genial —dijo Nami con desinterés—, ya estamos llegando a la isla, ¿a quién le toca quedarse?

—Al cocinero feliz —respondió Zoro pasando a su lado.

—¿A mí?

—Si quieres —Usopp se acercó a él con fingida tranquilidad—, puedo quedarme yo —miró de reojo imaginando a las enormes bestias que copaban la isla.

—No sé —el cocinero miró al tirador, sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios. —No sé —repitió—quiero ir, pero estaría bueno quedarme. O ir… o quedarme —se rascó la espalda y carcajeó levemente—, qué dicotomía.

Usopp elevó las cejas y, acto seguido, se puso tras la espalda de Sanji para empujarlo sutilmente hacia la barandilla de la escalera por donde todos ya habían bajado.

Sanji siguió al resto como un autómata. No le temía a los animales, estaba con los sentidos puestos en el paisaje. Nunca antes había reparado en detalles tan profundos, como en los colores y las formas.

En ese corto lapso escuchó todo tipo de ruido salvaje, y ya había podido clasificarlos, incluso reconocer a qué bestia le pertenecía, aunque no supiese cuál era el mensaje que transmitía.

—Ey, Sanji —Luffy llamó la atención de un cocinero extrañamente sonriente y abstraído. Comenzaba a aburrirse de caminar; hacia horas que trataban de dar con una civilización. —: tengo hambre.

El mentado frenó su paso de manera tan abrupta que parecía haber caído en la cuenta de algo nefasto o letal para el grupo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —preguntó Nami, asustada.

—Nada, es que olvidé preparar las viandas. Estaba hablando con Usopp de cómo hacíamos, si me quedaba yo o él, y se me olvidó. Me arrastró a la…

—¡Deja de hablar! —reprochó el espadachín—¡Y deja de reírte! ¿Olvidaste la comida?

—Sí —respondió con despreocupación. Miró a Zoro, con una curiosidad rayano lo infantil. —Hoy tu cabeza está más verde que nunca, marimo-kwun.

—¡Lo mato! —El espadachín se le fue al humo, pero entre Franky y la _akuma no mi_ de Robin lograron frenarlo.

Sanji no dejaba de reírse y de reparar en esos detalles que antes no había reparado:

—Nuestras peleas son divertidas, marimo, pero hoy no estoy de ánimo para pelear con nadie. Paz en el mundo —dicho esto, caminó de vuelta al Sunny con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué le pasa? —susurró el cyborg con desconcierto. Zoro fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿A dónde vas, imbécil? Estás volviendo, el camino es por acá —dijo señalando a la izquierda.

—No sé a dónde voy, al Sunny quizás. —Alzó los hombros—Si no tenemos comida ¿qué haremos? A mí encima me está entrando un hambre voraz.

Luffy rompió a reír:

—Pareces Zoro —Sanji con esas palabras frenó su andar y dio la vuelta mirando a su capitán, quien señalaba hacia la derecha—, el camino para volver al Sunny es por ahí, no por la izquierda.

—Idiota —farfulló el espadachín.

—No importa el camino —dijo el cocinero, solemne—, no tengo rumbo.

Zoro se debatía en abrirle la cabeza con un sablazo, o en dejarlo "ser". Todos habían llegado a una conclusión tácita: Sanji estaba raro.

No podían seguir la marcha sin tener comida y en especial agua; así que volvieron al Sunny, siguiendo los pasos de un ágil y feliz cocinero. Un silencio sobrevino, que era levemente interrumpido por la voz de Sanji y su insistencia por un perdón ya conseguido:

—Perdón —dijo por enésima vez.

—No te preocupes, Sanji —consoló el reno—, a cualquiera se le puede olvidar la comida.

—Sí, incluso al cocinero del barco —ironizó Zoro, refunfuñando.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos de caminata que volvió a oírse la voz de Sanji, en la quietud de la selva:

—Perdón.

—Ya, no hay problema —remarcó Nami.

—Perdón.

—¡Ya, cocinero, deja de pedir perdón! —El espadachín había puesto la mano sobre la empuñadura de una de sus katana.

—Perdón —farfulló otra vez, mirando a Zoro con una sonrisa por demás inusual, mezcla de vileza y diversión—, perdón por pedir perdón—y estalló en carcajadas.

—Sólo cállate, Sanji —pidió Luffy amablemente.

—¡Sí, capitán! —exclamó con seriedad, haciéndole un saludo militar para seguir caminando, en un supuesto silencio que no duró demasiado.

Nunca antes lo habían escuchado cantar a Sanji y, pasada la sorpresa de escuchar sus entonaciones y gritos desaforados, ahora el camino de regreso era acompañado por el dúo musical que lo conformaban el cocinero y Brook.

—¡Oh, tienes una bonita voz, Sanji-san! —remarcó el esqueleto, inclinándose a modo de reverencia.

—Gracias, gracias —correspondió, imitando la genuflexión. —No sería igual sin tu maravillosa compañía oral.

—¿Seguimos? —Brook estaba en su salsa, y le alegraba conocer esa faceta musical en el cocinero.

Continuaron cantando canciones que Sanji conocía del North Blue, canciones de cuna, hasta canciones que había aprendido en el Baratie, por parte de piratas. Era surtido el repertorio que le ofrecían a su forzado público. Poco tiempo después, el dúo pasó a ser un trío con Luffy, y un cuarteto con Chopper. Así se entretuvieron hasta que llegaron al Sunny.

—Sanji —El reno acaparó la atención de su amigo antes de que éste se encerrase en la cocina—, ¿no quieres que te revise? Tienes los ojos muy rojos, quizás tienes fiebre o algo…

—No hace falta, Tony Tony Chopper —Palmeó el sombrero de éste y siguió su camino—, voy a hacer la cena.

Chopper se quedó en el lugar preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había llamado por su nombre completo, ¿Doctorine? Lo más probable. En ese instante recordó sus enseñanzas, y se preguntó si Sanji no habría sufrido alguna intoxicación, acarreada desde la última isla visitada.

El grito masculino de su compañero lo distrajo y le hizo volver a la realidad. En pocos segundos la cocina fue ocupada por toda la tripulación, alertados por el alarido del cocinero.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —Luffy buscaba con la mirada algún enemigo.

—Nada… —chistó frunciendo la frente—, que hace semanas que no pisamos una isla con una ciudad y ya se me está acabando el tabaco.

—¡Cocinero estúpido! —bramó Zoro entre dientes, dándole un golpe seco en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su katana.

—Sanji, por casualidad… —consultó Chopper con voz finita y trémula—¿has consumido intencionalmente la planta que trajimos de la última isla?

—Cierto —reparó con algarabía—, la puedo fumar, no necesito de tabaco.

Chopper cerró los ojos, no le había respondido la pregunta, o sí, pero a medias.

—No sabemos qué efectos puedan causar, así que trata de no…

—¡Tarde! —lo frenó el cocinero—Ahora, ¿me dejan solo? Tengo que hacer la cena.

Los echó a todos, gentilmente, por la espalda.

Una vez a solas, miró la planta con cariño. Podía intentar fabricar la misma leche que habían hecho con ella los nativos, y quizás de esa forma podía darle un uso en la cocina.

Mientras la fumaba, trató de recordar los detalles de cada conversación mantenida, y se maravillaba de comprobar que guardaba todo en la mente con una claridad pasmosa.

Fue un proceso lento, que encima se veía retrasado por la preparación de la cena.

Pasaron las horas y él se sentía inmensamente contento de estar reparando en el detalle de cuán dichoso era cocinando. Se miró las manos, sintiéndose enamorado de ellas. Se daba cuenta de que sin ellas, no era nada, no era nadie.

Su momento filosófico y trascendental se vio empañado por la presencia del espadachín quien, al entrar, olfateó la cocina notando un aroma muy particular y desconocido.

—Ey, hace horas que estás cocinando, ¿cuándo va a estar eso?

—Tengo que dejarla estacionarse —murmuró el rubio mirando el néctar creado e ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero.

—¡Ey, idiota!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala manera, borrando esa mueca de felicidad en el rostro—¿No ves que estoy cocinando, marimo?

—Hace tres horas que… —fue silenciado por la mano de Sanji.

—Háblale a ella. Este momento para mí es sagrado, ¿por qué lo estás mancillando?

—Chopper dijo que no abusaras de la planta —lo señaló, reparando en que volvía a estar raro.

—Es ella —la señaló primero con seriedad, para después ir plantando una sonrisa huidiza en los labios—la que abusa de mí.

—No sé qué te causa tanta felicidad —Zoro lo miró con lástima dando la vuelta para irse—, apúrate.

—Va a estar, cuando tenga que estar. Fin de la transmisión.

Terminaron cenando a una hora relativamente tarde, pero enseguida todos llegaron a la conclusión de que si tenían que dejarlo a Sanji a sus anchas obteniendo resultados tan satisfactorios, merecía la pena esperar tanto.

—¡Esto está delicioso, Sanji!—gritó Luffy.

—Es una pena que no pueda usar mi salsa especial —dijo haciendo alusión al néctar extraído de la planta—, pero para mañana ya podrán probarla.

Comieron apresuradamente, el hambre los llevó a arrasar con todo; sin dudas la comida de Sanji siempre era deliciosa, pero en esta ocasión se pasaba. Incluso para el mismo cocinero el sabor era único, o tan sólo era su paladar que parecía apreciar toda textura y sabor de una manera más aguda.

Cuando terminaron, cada uno fue a seguir con su rutina. Era la hora de dormir, pero Sanji no tenía sueño, o sí, pero tenía ganas de seguir despierto. Se mantuvo entretenido limpiando la cocina, algo que solía hacer en profundidad una vez por semana, y lo había hecho hacía dos días; pero le apetecía limpiar y dejar todo reluciente porque sí.

Escuchó la caída de la lluvia, y luego de estar entretenido por un largo rato tratando de descifrar si era lluvia de ducha o de tormenta, se puso de pie, sintiéndose entumecido, para llegar hasta lo que sería el baño del Sunny.

—Ah, no… era lluvia de ducha —se sentía demasiado ligero.

La puerta se abrió dándole la pista de que había llevado el tiempo suficiente de pie ahí como para que la persona terminase de bañarse.

—¿Sanji? —Nami se ajustó la toalla, con desconfianza. —Creí que todos dormían.

El cocinero la miró, primero con sorpresa, luego con embelesamiento y más tarde cortedad.

—Lo siento, Nami-swan. —Se quedó quieto en el lugar, o eso creía ya que sentía estar oscilándose como caña de bambú—Eres linda incluso siendo ya linda.

—Bueno, déjame caminar.

El rubio la vio irse rumbo al cuarto de las chicas, y se quedó armando una película en su cabeza sobre lo que había debajo de la toalla. Sin verdaderas intenciones de que pasase, advirtió una ligera erección. ¿Hacía cuanto que no estaba con una chica?

Y volvía a picarle todo, en especial allí abajo. Se metió dentro de la cocina de nuevo, y se recargó en la puerta. De inmediato se incorporó y caminó hacia la pequeña bodega del Sunny, en presencia de la planta.

—¿Eres tú, mi diosa, la que me está seduciendo? —Tomó uno de los cogollos y lo olió.

Dejó la planta dándole la espalda, y con picardía se preguntó si alguna vez se había masturbado en la cocina. Siempre lo hacía en el baño, cual ritual. Incluso un par de veces en el puesto de vigilancia, cuando le tocaba su turno de vigía.

Se sentó en el suelo llevando al mismo tiempo una mano hacia su erección, que ya para ese entonces era completa.

—Qué caliente estoy —susurró, sorprendido del detalle y a la vez risueño. No es que estuviera más excitado que en otras ocasiones, simplemente que, de nuevo, el tacto se apreciaba de una forma distinta y por ende las caricias eran más excitante, más penetrantes, más perturbadoras y satisfactorias.

La mano buscó con insistencia el pene, para apresarlo y comenzar a darle ese necesario placer en solitario.

Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo el gemido. Necesitaba más, necesitaba acariciarse completo, sentir sobre la piel las yemas de los dedos.

En pocos minutos se desnudó lo necesario para alcanzar esa porción de piel que tanto le urgía tocar.

Apenas se había bajado un poco el pantalón y se encontraba en lo mejor cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Oh —Zoro se quedó unos segundos estático, para luego reaccionar—, lo siento —Cerró la puerta, sintiendo su corazón latir con ímpetu.

Sanji permaneció unos instantes quieto, con la mano aferrando su pene; primero con azoro, luego con gracia, y siguió moviendo la mano preguntándose de qué manera podía apagar ese fuego interior.

Lo sabía, sonrió de medio lado: si iba hasta Zoro podía conseguir de él una buena mamada.

Entre ellos había cierta tensión sexual que en toda su heterosexualidad a Sanji no le había interesado disipar. Comprendía que su cuerpo, heterosexual de pies a cabeza, reaccionase ante la curiosidad por explorar los placeres de la carne. Más de una vez, en altamar y sin haber pisado tierra por mucho tiempo, se había descubierto preguntándose por las probabilidades de comer la fruta prohibida, la más tabú para él. Pero de pensar a hacer, hay un trecho.

En ese momento, con el calor de la situación, su mente estaba adormecida, pero a la vez abierta y distendida, con la percepción a flor de piel, captando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No había vacilaciones en él, ni temores o prejuicios. Se advertía un ser libre y capaz de abrir nuevas puertas hacia placeres desconocidos.

—Que no soy marica —le dijo a su cerebro, para después estallar en carcajadas y dejar la masturbación de lado.

Se puso de pie y se subió los pantalones. Antes de salir, tomó una botella de ron, sabiendo que Zoro había ido a la cocina por ella.

…

En el puesto de vigilancia, Roronoa volvía a arroparse con las mantas, aferrando la botella de licor ya vacía como bebé a su peluche favorito. Trataba de borrar de su mente la imagen de un cocinero a medio desvestir, pero no podía, o no quería. Y cuando se vio invadido, cuando vio a dicho rubio asomando por las escalinatas no logró caer en sí, siquiera cuando Sanji apartó un poco la manta para recostarse sobre él.

Fue recién cuando sintió el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del cocinero, mezcla de comida marítima, con tabaco y algo más, que logró reaccionar y reparar en que era real: Sanji le estaba mordiendo el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa cocinero, no te fue suficiente? —preguntó con sorna haciendo mención de la escena en la cocina.

—Lindo show te ofrecí, marimo. Vengo a buscar mi pago —replicó el cocinero lamiendo la nuez de Adán de su nuevo amante.

—No me imaginaba —A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir que era una quimera, Sanji así, lamiéndole el pecho era tan irreal—, pensé que eras heterosexual.

—¿Has visto? Uno no termina de conocerse siquiera a sí mismo. —Escaló hasta los labios de él para robarle un profundo beso.

El espadachín entonces tomó cartas en el asunto, estrechando con fuerza los glúteos del cocinero, sin importarle si estaba siendo muy directo o no, quería eso. Sanji sintió perder la consciencia, elevarse y caer de nuevo, en picada. Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, motivada por la intriga.

Las lenguas se enredaron entablando una lucha por el dominio absoluto, y quien se dejó subyugar no fue otro que Sanji, ardiendo de deseo por ser sometido. Quería hacerlo todo, descubrirlo todo. Hallar el All Blue y el One Piece.

Se dejó desnudar, y se dejó tocar.

El ruido de las olas encubría el de sus gemidos, que no tardaron en oírse en cuanto el espadachín recorrió con besos cada porción de piel, descubriendo así a un cocinero fogoso y muy predispuesto. Su dedo ya se había acostumbrado al cerrado orificio que profanaba, y el rubio se encontraba rogando por un segundo, hasta un tercero.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, tomando una mano de Sanji para que aferrase su pene endurecido.

—Ya, marimo… no doy más —quitó esa molesta mano que profanaba su intimidad, para tomar con más confianza el miembro del espadachín y acomodarse a horcajadas.

No le importaba que la penetración fuera dolorosa y difícil, necesitaba fundirse con el espadachín. Quitar esa tensión acumulada, tensión que sólo se la ocasionaba él. Suponía entonces que por eso, lo correcto, era descargarse con Zoro. Pura lógica.

Se preguntó, tiempo después, que si de no ser por esa mágica planta, hubiera disfrutado tanto el dolor. Un dolor que apreció de una forma muy particular.

Pese a todo lo imaginado, no sintió antinatural el acto, al contrario, se sentía en tanta sincronía con el cuerpo de Zoro que parecían haber nacido como una pieza de encastre. Se sentía cómodo en sus brazos, sintiendo esa presión y la ligera sensación de estar conectándose con alguien a un nivel que iba mucho más allá del corporal.

El orgasmo fue lo más sublime que hubiera experimentado en su vida, una sensación única que le había hecho dudar respecto a una simple eyaculación. Un sentimiento de paz y satisfacción lo colmó, al punto de desear detener el tiempo; de hecho éste parecía haberse detenido.

—Es raro… —murmuró Zoro al entrar en sí.

Es decir, todo había pasado muy rápido, desde que el rubio hubiera llegado al puesto, con una botella, arrojándose luego sobre él.

Hacia menos de una hora atrás eran los mismos de siempre y ahora, en cambio, algo se había quebrado entre ellos. Quizás las máscaras diarias que portaban, y en tal caso no era nada negativo o de lo que lamentarse.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pensar que de no ser por esta planta, quizás nosotros nunca hubiéramos estado así —Comenzaba a preferir el nuevo Sanji, a la vez que al viejo.

—No te creas, marimo —Encendió un cigarro y exhalando el humo agregó—: tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar entre nosotros.

La naturalidad con la que lo dijo, le hizo saber a Zoro que el cocinero ya había contemplado la idea el tiempo necesario para asimilarlo: Se tenían ganas. Punto.

—¿Seguimos?

—Toda la vida —correspondió aceptando entre sus brazos al espadachín.

Se besaron para dar comienzo a una nueva guerra entre ellos. La corporal era mucho más satisfactoria que la oral que llevaban día a día en tontas discusiones.

…

Se despertaron por la claridad del día; desnudos y enredados. Sanji se desperezó buscando su ropa, pese a las pocas horas sentía que había descansado lo suficiente. Su aparente energía sorprendió al espadachín.

—¿Cómo haces para estar tan entero? —habían dormido dos horas, como mucho. Y Zoro necesitaba más que dos horas para sentirse descansado.

—Ah, despertaste —terminó de ponerse los zapatos y respondió—: no sé, pero me siento bien —alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Es que el espadachín era un oso en época de hibernación. —Aunque ayer —meditó—, estaba algo raro.

Zoro chistó con gracia.

—Dímelo a mí —todavía no podía creer ese cambio abrupto en el rubio.

Vio al cocinero marcharse y se puso de pie para vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Sanji llegó a la cocina para presenciar una desgracia: Luffy comiendo de la salsa especial.

—¡¿Qué haces? —inquirió el cocinero, fuera de sí.

—Tengo hambre —explicó con la boca llena—, esto se veía raro, y quería probar.

—¡Idiota, dame eso! —Le arrebató el frasco de las manos.

—Te busqué por todos lados y no te encontré —trató de justificarse.

—¿Comiste mucho? —miró el contenido, faltaba más de la mitad.

—No —canturreó de una manera dudosa, mirando hacia un costado. —Sólo una cucharada.

—Siéntate —ordenó—¡y espera!, ya me pongo a hacer el desayuno. —Dejó la salsa en la heladera para ponerse a preparar el mentado desayuno que con tanto ahínco le reclamaba su capitán.

Mientras fumaba y preparaba la comida para todos, observaba de reojo a Luffy tratando de pescar algún indicio de intoxicación. Suponía que si él, por haber fumado eso mismo que volvía a fumar, se había sentido así de raro, la crema no iba a ser muy distinta, pues la base era la misma.

Sin embargo pasaron los minutos y Luffy seguía siendo el de siempre. Quizás era inmune; no le extrañaría, si era inmune a los rayos, ¿por qué no a una plantita? Otra vez: toda la lógica del mundo.

…

La cocina se fue llenando lentamente por hambrientos piratas, como si fueran invocados por el agradable aroma, mezclado ahora con uno que comenzaba a resultarles familiar. Chopper miró al cocinero con algo de recelo:

—Sanji, ¿otra vez estás fumando ese cigarrillo? —El mentado miró al reno que con su dulce vocecita había tornado el regaño en una suave canción de cuna. Exagerando, claro.

—Se me está acabando el tabaco, así que alterno… —A diferencia del día anterior, se sentía extraño pero de otra forma, ahora podía coordinar mejor y hacer uso de esa agudeza general.

—Espera a que termine de estudiarla para asegurarme que es inofensiva.

—¡Bueno, yo soy el sujeto de pruebas! —exclamó Sanji con alegría, _sentida_ alegría.

—Si fuera dañina no creo que una tribu fuese capaz de emplearla durante tantos años y desde temprana edad —terció Robin con calma. —Noté que son longevos, y que todos practican los rituales llegado su turno.

Robin tenía un buen punto. Chopper ladeó la cabeza, conforme a medias.

—¡ _Yes_! —exclamó el cocinero, brazos en alto. —Esa es mi Robin-chwan. La morena más… arqueóloga del mundo.

—Y dices que es inofensiva —chistó Zoro—, te pone más idiota de lo que ya de por sí eres, cocinero.

—Tú cállate y mejor dale las gracias —le retrucó con una pícara sonrisa, satisfecho de haberle cerrado la boca con esa sorpresiva acotación; volvió a dar la vuelta para terminar de cocinar.

Un silencio sepulcral sobrevino, hasta que fue quebrado por el gemido de Luffy quien, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido sospechosamente silencioso.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy? —preguntó Usopp con preocupación, lo notaba raro, como sorprendido, con esos grandes ojos rojos bien abiertos.

—Mi cabeza —el capitán frunció la frente—, mi cabeza hace así —simuló un globo en ella, dando a entender que se le agrandaba y se le achicaba.

La mirada de cada tripulante fue dirigida abruptamente hacia Sanji. Se sintió cohibido e injustamente acusado.

—Luffy… —murmuró Nami conteniendo la ira—, ¿has fumado el cigarrillo especial de Sanji?

—No —el que contestó fue el mismo acusado—, el muerto de hambre, éste —lo señaló— se levantó temprano y se comió medio frasco de la salsa que había hecho, con esa misma planta —alzó los hombros, técnicamente era su culpa, pero no. Si algún día llegaba a guardar la crema de los cayos en la heladera, Luffy sería capaz de comérsela.

—Bueno, pero Luffy es de goma, literalmente —rió Franky, alegando que iba a estar bien. Si Sanji había sobrevivido, ¿por qué no Luffy?

—Será mejor vigilarlo —Zoro propuso lo que la mayoría ya pensaba.

Brook, de los nervios que sentía al tener a su Capitán y cocinero drogados —y sabiendo de lo que Luffy era capaz estando cuerdo— se puso a hacer los cuarenta y cinco grados.

—Miren: "El grito" —dijo el esqueleto imitando el cuadro.

Todos negaron con estoicismo; se podía afirmar que a veces el efecto de la planta pegaba de rebote, pero conocían al músico y sabían que era de salir con acotaciones de ese estilo; no necesitaba drogas.

Durante toda la mañana se entretuvieron siguiendo a un hiperactivo Luffy que quería jugar a las escondidas y que se trepaba por las paredes, literalmente. Se turnaban para no perderlo de vista, aunque Brook manifestó que él no tenía ojos para echarle uno encima.

Sanji, por su lado, descubrió una faceta nueva de la planta: ya no lo adormecía, al contrario, podía hacer más uso de todas sus facultades. Podía limpiar, mantener una conversación fluida y pensar en otra cosa al mismo tiempo. Todo lo captaba en un lenguaje encriptado, pero que igualmente se iba guardando en su cabeza de manera… mística.

Era insólito, pero sentía que en ese momento podía acordarse de muchas cosas que solía creer olvidadas.

Desde afuera, sus demás compañeros lo notaban más distendido, más elocuente y meticuloso. Era raro, pero tampoco malo, y le duraba poco, porque en un determinado momento un hambre voraz le llevaba a arrasar con todo lo que había a su paso, todo lo que fuera comestible —o en el caso de Luffy no importaba si lo era o no—. Ahí uno volvía a ser persona, luego de comer y tolerar la modorra que acosaba o, en varios casos, tener la libido por los cielos.

Parecían sincronizados, casi como hermanos siameses que saben todo el tiempo lo que está pensando el otro; sonaba estrambótico, pero ellos sólo podían describirlo así. Se encontraron en la cocina, dispuestos a acabar con todo, y mientras Sanji iba contra una pobre mermelada de frutilla, Luffy había metido media cabeza para comer la carne en vez de —más fácil— sacar la fuente.

Una extraña conversación entre ellos dio inicio, extraña porque hablaban a media lengua y, como los bebés, parecían igualmente entenderse. Sanji le empezó a hablar en francés porque tenía ganas de practicarlo, a la vez que Luffy se sorprendía de poder entenderlo sin haber estudiado o escuchado en otra ocasión dicha lengua. O eso creían los dos y estaban teniendo una conversación de locos.

Poco a poco lograron establecer oraciones enteras, sin dejar de comer al mismo tiempo:

—¿Y, Luffy?

—Sí, me siento raro.

—Pero, ¿de qué manera? —Sanji trataba de sondear, de ver si lo que le ocurría a él se debía a nada más que a su nivel de perversión o a los efectos de la planta.

—Con sueño.

Sanji lanzó una risilla.

—¿Nada más? —se acarició por encima de la tela del pantalón el miembro. No lucía sexy con la cara cubierta de mermelada, pero al menos se relamía tornando más agradable la imagen; más allá que se relamía por hambre, no por sensualidad.

La puerta se abrió, y como Sanji a esas alturas de la charla ya estaba acostado sobre el suelo, vio al marimo desde una perspectiva distinta.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó el espadachín viendo la heladera saqueada, los frascos yaciendo como cadáveres en el suelo y el rostro de los culpables, cubierto de pruebas.

—Yo estaba comiendo —respondió Luffy, para después señalar al cocinero—, él se estaba tocando.

Sanji estalló en carcajadas, sobre todo al ver la expresión de Zoro por las palabras despreocupadas del capitán. Antes de que le dijese algo, se incorporó un poco para tomarlo y hacerle caer de rodillas al suelo.

El cocinero se colgó de su cuello y le arrebató un beso ante un impávido Luffy que miraba, indiferente, la escena; estaba más interesado en seguir comiendo.

—¿Qué haces? —reprochó el espadachín, mirando de reojo al capitán—¿No ves que está Luffy?

—Oh, marimo. Eres tan trillado —otra vez volvía a reír—, pareces salido de una novela moderna y mal escrita. —Luffy acompañó las risas, sólo porque la de Sanji era contagiosa.

—Cocinero idiota —fue lo único que pudo decir Zoro para después dejarse llevar.

Se suponía que el coherente ahí era él, pero Sanji sabía qué hacer y cómo para dominarlo.

¿Quería hacerlo? ¿Delante de Luffy? ¿Qué clase de pervertido era? Eso le encendió, aunque por otro lado había muchos factores a los que atenerse, Luffy no parecía estar en pleno uso de sus facultades. Como sea, de alguna forma u otra terminó con el pene de Sanji ante los labios. Lamió con reparo, tratando de evitar la mirada de su capitán.

Sanji gemía como nunca, y ahora la expresión de Luffy era una más intensa, seria, como aletargada. Zoro que era el único "cuerdo" ahí no tardó en decir:

—Espera, no podemos hacerlo aquí.

—Vamos a la bodega —propuso el rubio acomodándose el pantalón. Luffy, desde el suelo, consultó con prisa:

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes a mirar lo que hacen? —le había resultado interesante ese coro de gemidos y las expresiones en sus compañeros.

Sanji asintió, mientras que el espadachín no emitió gesto alguno. Una vez en el lugar, el cocinero desvistió a Zoro con lentitud, sonriendo al notar el detalle de que Luffy les estaba prestando mucha atención, al menos más que al inicio.

—Ey, Luffy —preguntó el rubio con una fresca sonrisa—, ¿te sientes raro, ahora? —

Tomó con parsimonia el pene del espadachín para masturbarlo ante la fija mirada del capitán.

El otro asintió, sin poder soltar palabra alguna. Veía el pene de Roronoa, endurecido y siendo acariciado por Sanji; tragó saliva, eso parecía sentirse bien.

En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, Zoro había arremetido como un toro, yéndosele al humo al cocinero para poder desnudarlo y acariciarlo, tocarlo y morderlo. Ahí Luffy entendió a lo que se refería el rubio minutos atrás, cuando saqueaban la heladera: sentía algo especial en su piel; llevó una mano a su estómago, pero el tacto era tan intenso que le estremeció. No se dio cuenta cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero comprendía que sentía la necesidad de tocarse, imitando las caricias de los otros dos, en especial mientras contemplaba como un Sanji complaciente y gustoso se ponía contra la pared esperando la arremetida del espadachín.

Tampoco pudo precisar cuando había obtenido el orgasmo, estaba seguro que fue mucho antes de que ellos lo hicieran. Se sentía mareado y alucinado por ese cúmulo de sensaciones.

Sanji no sentía menos, podía gozar sin inhibiciones, sin culpa o remordimiento. Se sentía libre, otra vez.

Para Zoro era el único que había sido diferente, no lo consideraba un error, pero dudaba de haber actuado a consciencia.

En tal caso daba igual, esperaba que no se arrepintiesen y las cosas cambiasen; pero eso no tenía porqué pasar, al otro día todo volvió a una tranquila normalidad.

Sanji volvía a fumar de esos extraños cigarrillos después de habérsele terminado el tabaco. Dentro de poco también se le terminaría la planta. Se preguntaba qué pasaría. Si, como con el tabaco, le iba a dar abstinencia. Admitía no extrañar dicho veneno, pero cabía reconocer que no conocía en su totalidad a la mentada planta.

No le dio demasiada importancia, llegado el momento vería qué hacer.

Poco tiempo después ya no tenía nada: ni tabaco, ni la planta. Pensó que iba a sentirse inquieto, pero no, se mantuvo sereno y despejado. No extrañó siquiera el tabaco. Quizás era su mente, algún extraño y retorcido mecanismo de defensa que bloqueaba la necesidad de envenenarse; no lo sabía, pero se encontraba bien.

Un día, Chopper corrió por todo el Sunny con un libro en la mano y buscando a Sanji:

—¡La encontré!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡La planta sin nombre! —Dio vuelta el libro para que mirase el dibujo—Los botánicos le pusieron el nombre de "Aphrodita". Es una planta con varios usos medicinales; se recomienda contra el paludismo, el beriberi, las constipaciones, los dolores reumáticos, la distracción continua, los problemas femeninos, incluso como analgésico para la cirugía. No genera dependencia física pero es muy difícil de conseguir.

Sanji recordó que la tribu defendía fuertemente su isla de los invasores, y ahora entendía mejor las razones. Observó el epitafio escrito debajo del dibujo, también se aconsejaba su uso para agilizar la mente; comprendía por qué, entonces, se sentía tan distendido y con los sentidos a flor de piel.

Lo de prolongar la vida era una mera creencia que el libro había tenido en cuenta, aunque había escuchado eso de los mismos nativos.

—Genial —murmuró Sanji.

—Baja la fiebre, mejora el juicio, sirve para el insomnio, cura la disentería, los dolores de cabeza, la caspa, las manías, las enfermedades venéreas, tos ferina, dolor de oído, tuberculosis, la lepra, tumores —siguió explicando con emoción, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aire—¡Tiene muchos usos! ¡Ahora que guardé las semillas, puedo intentar plantarlas!

—¡Genial! —exclamó el cocinero con más alegría.

Se hizo de lo poco que le quedaba a Chopper, después de que le dijese que ya tenía suficiente medicina, y mucho más por investigar. Además, ¿para qué quería la planta ya seca si contaba con las semillas?

…

Sanji entendió con el tiempo que a Luffy no se le despertaba la libido como a él, pero que sí disfrutaba de un encuentro, como todo chico de su edad con las hormonas revueltas.

Se podía decir que el cocinero era el corruptor. Al menos de eso lo acusó Zoro, luego de haber buscado al rubio por todo el Sunny para encontrarlo escondido junto al tirador en la escotilla principal y lateral del barco:

—No aspires muy fuerte y trata de mantener el humo en tu boca. —En su mano tenía prendido uno de esos cigarrillos, era el último—Vamos, inténtenlo de nuevo. —Comenzaba a caer en la cuenta de un detalle importante, Usopp no fumaba y por ende se le dificultaba comprender lo que trataba de explicarle—Si quieres, te ayudo —aspiró con fuerza y con una seña le indicó que se acercase más a él.

Antes de que el tirador pudiese aceptar el beso que el cocinero pensaba darle con la excusa de pasarle el humo, Zoro golpeó la cabeza del rubio:

—¡¿Qué haces, cocinero?—lo sabía, el pervertido sólo quería comparar si a otras personas se le subía la libido como a él.

—¿Corrompiendo a Usopp? —terció el rubio con una gran sonrisa, liberando esa gran bocanada de humo.

Pasaron los meses hasta que la plantita asomó en su maseta improvisada. Sanji la cuidaba con amor y dedicación, le hablaba para que no se sintiese sola y hasta le había puesto un nombre. A fin de cuentas era un ser vivo.

Parecía una vieja loca, pero lo mejor de todo es que había podido dejar de fumar.

Faltaría mucho para poder obtener el néctar de la planta, fueron varios intentos fallidos y malas germinaciones hasta que lograron aprender cómo cuidarla para que creciera fuerte y sana.

Había pasado un año para cuando pudo volver a fumar, comprobando que podía haber seguido estando cien años más o toda la vida, sabiendo que su diosa estaba ahí afuera, disponible para él.

Y para festejar tanta liberación, nada mejor que preparar una deliciosa cena con la crema especial. Lo hizo, sin comentar absolutamente nada. La tripulación probó la comida encontrándole un gusto particular a medida que la saboreaban.

—¿Cómo se llama esta salsa, Sanji? —preguntó Robin con extrañeza y comenzando a sospechar.

—Yo la llamo "el néctar de la delicia" —dijo todo pomposo, y drogado por supuesto.

—No me digas que usaste la planta para… —murmuró Zoro sin poder terminar la frase.

Alzaron las cejas, y siguieron comiendo. Tenían hambre y no creían o no querían creer en los efectos.

Sanji estuvo lejos de lo especulado. No, no hubo sexo grupal, comprobaba nomás que era su personalidad. Pero fue una de las noches más locas y extrañas en la tripulación de los Sombrero de paja. Sabían que nunca olvidarían todo lo que hablaron y sintieron esa noche.

Pero no para todos fue agradable: Usopp estaba convencidísimo de que estaban rodeados de reyes marinos, y por eso intentaba frenar a un espadachín que se había empecinado con querer nadar desnudo en plena noche, mientras Chopper aseguraba sentir que se _moría_ y que necesitaba un doctor.

Luffy se reía de ellos tres, más feliz que lo usual.

Sanji creyó que era su oportunidad, pero mientras Robin leía como nunca, Brook componía canciones nuevas y Franky ideaba los inventos más locos, Nami se encontraba aplastado con el pie al cocinero del barco, por intentar aprovecharse.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban dentro la tripulación de los sombreros de paja.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Advertencias copiadas del libro:** Este fic no quiere ni pretende ser una guía para el uso de las plantas alucinógenas. La información es meramente científica y para entretener, sobre una planta cuya propiedad ha sido y aún es muy importante en la vida cultural y religiosa de muchos grupos étnicos y sociedades tribales. Advierto al lector que el consumo de esta y tantas otras plantas están sujetas a las leyes sobre narcóticos de los respectivos países; su ingestión constituye un delito sujeto a acción penal._
> 
>  _Muchas gracias por leer :D.  
>  Ya sé que "El Grito" es bastante moderno, pero tomando en cuenta que One Piece es un mundo de fantasía XD Por otro lado parece ser un universo con un lenguaje universal, ¿se entiende? Hablar de idiomas, como francés, carecería de sentido, pero Sanji hace uso de dicho idioma en las técnicas._


End file.
